Behemoth
Behemoth is the 4th Monster in Evolve. He is part of the Monster Expansion Pack DLC. The Behemoth is the largest monster in the game and has the most health and armor of any known monster. The Behemoth's large size makes it slow and unable to jump, but it can deal heavy damage to the hunters while controlling the map by generating rock walls and bringing the hunters to him. Biology Behemoth is a ginormous rolling juggernaut, peering down on enemies through molten eyes. A brawler at heart, he makes up for his slow speed with pure brute strength. If he does not crush you to death, his lava bombs will disintegrate you. The Behemoth is an extremely large monster, armored with slabs of tough, rock-like material. Behemoth is quadrupedal, lumbering forward on two short hind legs and two comparatively huge front legs. It uses its massive club-like front legs to bludgeon its prey or any Hunters that stray too close. The Behemoth's asymmetrical, rocky head is quite large and is directly connected to the creature's torso via a short neck. The Behemoth has six different eyes that are unevenly dispersed around the creature's face, with one particularly large eye glaring out from the center of its face. Behemoth has a massive pair of tusks jutting from its lower jaw, and also possesses an incredibly long, barbed tongue that can be shot from Behemoth's mouth with whip-like speed to drag unfortunate victims within melee range. Most of the creature's skin is covered in jagged plates of a tough, rock-like armor. However, there are multiple cracks where exposed flesh can be seen. The more the Behemoth evolves, the more the armor around him cracks. The front of Behemoth's torso is completely exposed, with its internal organs dangling from its open chest cavity for some reason. Along with this, Behemoth is capable of retracting the rocky armor plates on its face, which are merely an armored mask of sorts to protect Behemoth's head. Underneath the retractable armored helmet is Behemoth's actual head, with its raw, fleshy face bristling with teeth and its five eyes glaring from the exposed muscle. Like all monsters, the Behemoth glows more brightly as it gains armor, emitting fiery light from between cracks in its armor. Abilities Lava Bomb After an extended channel, the Behemoth spits a slew of molten rock from its mouth that explodes on impact, creating a singular damage zone. The lava continues to burn and stick to the ground, dealing damage over time and igniting targets. * Damage: 432/432/475 * Damage over time in zone is unknown, but around 50dps. * Afterburn damage is about 100 with 20dps for 5 seconds. Rock Wall The Behemoth erects a massive, curved wall of rock in front of itself, dealing light damage to targets in the way. The wall lasts about 6 seconds and gets wider and taller with every point, and serves as an effective blockade to keep Hunters away or to separate one Hunter from the rest. While the Rock Wall shoves hunters away somewhat on emergence, standing directly in its radius can create gaps in the wall, as can certain terrain elements. * Damage: 288/296/317 * Height: 19.6/24.5/32.4m (9 below ground) * Slabs of Rock: 3/5/9 * Cooldown: 8 seconds Tongue Grab Behemoth channels very briefly before using its tongue to grab and fling Hunters into melee range (4 meters in front of the Behemoth), stunning them. This ability can detect cloaked units. While Tongue Grab doesn't do much damage, it has numerous tactical uses and is a critical part of Behemoths combos. It is of note that the Hunter is flung through the air towards Behemoth, as opposed to being quickly dragged all the way back such as with Wraith's Abduct ability. * Damage: 432/432/475 * Speed 40/40/40 * Range 28.5/35.7/43 * Width 3/3.75/4.25 * Cooldown: 7 seconds Fissure Behemoth smashes the ground, splitting it open in a line in front of him in a series of miniature explosions and dealing damage to anything caught in the way. Fissure can travel over terrain and up cliffs, making it an effective way to damage Hunters in places it would otherwise take some time to reach. Fissure deals considerable damage and can damage anything caught in its path, no matter how many targets there are. The radius extends a sizeable distance above the ground. * Damage: 432/432/475 * Width: 7m * Knockback: 8/9/10 * Time between explosions .24/.2/.16 * Cooldown: 10 seconds Living Fortress (Passive ability) * +65 Direct Damage to apply a stack. * 4% Damage Reduction applied per stack for a maximum of 60% * Stacks max out at 15. Stacks will expire after 4 seconds. * Does not stack with Damage Reduction from perks. Only the highest value of the 2 will be used. Basic attacks * Heavy attack: 235 damage (resets in 3 seconds) * Light Attack: 100 damage * Rolling bump: 190 damage (10 knockback) Armor Bonus * It also accumulates armor faster than other monsters, at a rate of 625 armor (roughly 1.25 bars) per meat eaten. * Slowing a Behemoth with a tranq dart slows it to 4.5 meters per second, slightly over the 4 meters per second a regular monster would receive. Harpoon weaponry only slows it by 20% when using its ball traversal. Traversal (Boulder Form) The Behemoth can roll itself up into a near perfect sphere and roll from place to place at the expenditure of its stamina gauge. It costs the Behemoth a small portion of this gauge to enter the roll. While rolling, the Behemoths armor plating covers its entire body. This allows the behemoth to quickly cover large distances along straightaways and tunnels, and to move quickly from an uphill position to a downhill one. The Behemoth leaves tracks of fire when in its ball form that do not indicate direction (although these burn out and dissapear relatively quickly). Rolling over wildlife or Hunters deals some damage- however, melee attacks do much more, making it inefficient to try and fight solely by rolling over enemies (however, remaining in ball form can cumulatively push hunters a significant distance from their teammates, and potentially combo into itself for heavy damage). * Cannot start a roll unless at 20% stamina or higher * Initial cost of roll: 10% * Cost to maintain roll: 6% per second (15 seconds) * Maximum Roll Speed: 15 * Minimum Roll Speed: 6 * Harpoon Weaponry slows roll by 20% * Recharge Delay: none * Recharge: (In combat) 10 seconds 0-100% * Recharge: (Out of combat) 30 seconds 0-100% Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Behemoth Hunting One thing that the hunters must be wary of is the huge amount of size, health & armor even at Stage 1, however abilities & attacks are not at it's full peak when facing it early (so don't be afraid to confront it). The Behemoth is respectively the most dominant in terrain & the most durable monster in Shear, however it's slow & cannot jump making it the least conventional monster. It's playstyle mostly comprise of terrain control & heavy attacks, & its natural ability to roll deals damage when running. The enormous pool of health & armor has more than enough potential defeat all four hunters, makes it the most threatening foe when facing at its peak. Tactics The Behemoth is the tank of the monster race - however, it's high strength and health is offset by low speed and an inability to jump; always have an exit planned in case things start looking grim. * The Behemoth's most versatile ability is Rock Wall. it can be used to divide and corner hunters, slow down pursuit, and even give the Behemoth a safe place to evolve. * When rolling, look for long pathways and lanes with little environmental hazards. Try to use all of your traversal gauge in one go. * Lava Bomb immobilizes the Behemoth while aiming. Try to lure the hunters into a chokepoint to maximize its effectiveness and reduce their ability to dodge. Given it's very long range, lava bomb can also be used to rain artillery fire on the hunters from a distance, such as by spamming the generator in defend. * Combine Tongue Grab with Rock Wall to isolate hunters from the rest of the team, and then melee them until they're down. * While rolling, you can bump into hunters and wildlife for damage. Beware, this will lower your overall momentum! * The Behemoth's massive health and strength means it can stand toe-to-toe with Shear's largest and most dangerous wildlife. If you're relatively sure you've evaded the hunters, don't be afraid to go for the big kills. * When domed, use Rock Wall to mitigate damage and divide the hunters. * Don't rely solely upon your health. Increase your armor to further increase survivability. * The Behemoth is primarily a melee fighter. Use this to your advantage by hunting wildlife that gives you melee perks. * You can roll uphill, but it's not quite as fast! * The Behemoth's weak point is the center of its chest, rather than its head like the other monsters. Bear this in mind when taking the fight to the hunters. * Behemoth cannot jump and is hindered by high terrain. Try to stay away from places where you will spend more time climbing than attacking. * If rock wall is recharging, lava bomb makes a decent substitute for blocking off exits. * All of behemoth's abilities were designed to combo well with each other. Tongue-grab a hunter then rock wall to keep trap them in, use fissure before rock wall to ensure you don't accidentally trap a hunter on the inside when you meant to trap them out, rock wall to protect yourself then use fissure to nab the hunters on the other side, bounce a lava bomb off a rock wall to concentrate all the bomblets in a smaller area, use rock wall to concentrate the hunters in a smaller area so as to nab more of them with your fissure, use fissure to knock hunters into the air and then tongue grab them, etc. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images BehemothTeaser1.jpg BehemothTeaser2.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 001.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 002.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 003.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 004.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 005.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 006.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 007.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 008.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 009.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 010.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 011.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 012.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 013.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 014.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 015.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 016.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 017.jpg Evolve-Behemoth Screenshot 018.jpg NeNoYMB.jpg Official Artworks 2K Behemoth ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Behemoth six eyes.png Evolve-Behemoth Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Videos See_Test_Footage_of_Evolve%27s_4th_Monster,_the_Behemoth Trivia * Behemoths attacks have long windups, exposing his weak stomach and heart. Be careful while attacking without armor! * In the Behemoth Trailer, there is a reference to the famous ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark ''boulder scene, where Behemoth plays the part of the boulder whilst Griffin takes on the persona of Indiana. * The Behemoth was made to be the largest monster realistically and practically playable within the game. * The Behemoth has the most armor and health out of all of the monsters. * The Behemoth is unable to jump, fly or warp. Instead, it is able to curl itself up into a boulder-like object and roll around. * The Behemoth's rolling ability is not based on three chunks of stamina, but one large bar which slowly recharges while walking. * The Behemoth's weak-spot is located on the front of its torso, where his internal organs hang from his open chest cavity. * Behemoths are responsible for the destruction of the colony Factor. * Although the Hunters will make comments to dodge Monster attacks for all Monsters, these warnings come more often when in combat with a Behemoth. This is most likely due to it's highly telegraphed attacks. * Behemoth himself might be a reference to Turtle Rock Studios, as Behemoth can hide his body in a shell (similar to a turtle), and he is covered in rocky armor. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC